Sur le parking des anges
by Zephyy
Summary: Songfic. C'est mon premier SoraxRiku et mon premier lemon écrit de cette manière donc, siouplait, soyez pas méchant. Résumé infaisable gomen.


Alors, à la base, ceci était **_sensé_** être une songfic, mais j'ai l'impression que, au fur et à mesure, je suis sortit de la chanson. Ce n'est que mon avis hein?

Chanson que j'aime bien soit dit en passant. Chanson de Marc Lavoine qui s'intitule "Le parking des anges"

Personne facilement déprimable (?), suicidaire, homophobe et âme sensible s'abstenir, merci.

Sur ce bonne lecture. (Si y des répétitions, et y en a, sachez que c'est voulu)

* * *

Quand Sora se réveilla ce matin-là, ce fut seul. Il le savait pourtant très bien que ce ne serait qu'une nuit. Pourtant, il pleura. Il pleura le départ trop tôt d'un homme qu'il avait aimé durant une nuit. Le départ trop tôt de l'homme qui l'aima une nuit. De cet homme qu'il aimait depuis trop longtemps. De cet homme qui n'était que son meilleur ami. Avant ça. Avant cette nuit. Mais était-ce seulement pour une nuit? Il ne l'espérait pas.

Parcourant simplement les longues rues d'une ville qu'il connaissait trop bien, il le cherchait, lui, tout en se remémorant ce qui s'était passé...

"Riku..."

**_Une fille aime un garçon dans une voiture volée_**

**_Près d'une villa bidon sur une zone en danger_**

**_Terrain vague amarré à la cité promène_**

**_Comme un fou décoiffé déshabille une reine_**

Ils se connaissaient depuis pas mal de temps. Peut être trop? Pourtant, les faits étaient là. Etait-il lucide quand il avait fait le premier pas? Sora l'ignorait. Et il s'en moquait. Il lui avait répondu. IL LUI AVAIT REPONDU! Riku l'avait embrassé, ivre ou non. Sora l'avait embrassé en réponse, ivre ou non. Non, Sora n'était pas ivre. Ou plutôt, il ne l'était plus. Après? Il ne s'en rappelait plus très bien. Son frère Roxas qui lui disait de faire attention. Puis Riku qui l'enmenait loin. Très loin. Lointaine réalité. Des baisers. C'était son souvenir le plus net. Son dernier souvenir le plus net après s'être réveillé. Sora avait sentit quelque chose de dur et de froid dans son dos. Un mur peut être? Certainement... Et des mains chaudes. SES mains. Ses mains qui le déshabillaient alors que sa bouche l'embrassait. Et les mains de Sora lui répondaient. Et la bouche de Sora qui lui répondait. Et les vêtements de Sora qui finirent par tomber, enlevé, retiré, parfois arraché. Pour Sora, Riku devenait le fou. Pour Riku, Sora était le roi. Oh oui, pour Sora, Riku ferait tout, et pour Riku, Sora était tout.

**_Sur le parking des anges_**

**_Plus rien ne les dérange_**

**_La folie les mélange_**

**_C'est la nuit qui les change_**

**_Sur le parking des anges_**

**_Deux anges au petit jour_**

**_On fait l'amour_**

**_On fait l'amour_**

Sora se souvenait de la bouche de Riku. Elle l'embrassait. Elle le parcourait. Elle mordait son cou, le lobe de son oreille. Elle le faisait gémir. Peut être crier. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment. Et aussi, il y avait ses mains. Les mains de Riku dans le dos de Sora. Les mains de Sora dans les cheveux de Riku. Les mains de Riku dans le dos de Sora, le caressant, l'apaisant, le tentant. Tenter d'aller plus loin. Elles remontaient dans la nuque, la massaient. Puis elles redescendaient. Elles frôlaient les côtes, taquines, caressaient les hanches, câlines, agrippaient les fesses, sauvagines. Sora se laissait aller, perdu. Il sombrait doucement, lentement, confiant. Peut être trop? Qui sais? Mais il ne regrettait pas. Il ne regretterait jamais. Même s'il le voulait de tout son coeur, de toute son âme, il ne pourrait jamais. Et il s'en foutait éperduement, perdu dans les bras de la personne qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps. Trop longtemps? Il semblerait.

**_Sur le parking des anges_**

**_Plus rien ne les dérangent_**

**_Quand leurs corps se mélangent_**

**_Dans la lumière étrange_**

**_Sur le parking des anges_**

**_Deux anges au petit jour_**

**_On fait l'amour sur le parking des anges_**

Sora le sentit s'éloigner. Il voit Riku le regarder. Il rougit. Pourquoi? Il ne savait pas. Sora tendit les mains. Il voulait. Quoi donc? Tant de chose. Il voulait le déshabiller à son tour. Il voulait le caresser tour à tour. Il LE voulait LUI. Il savait ce qu'il voulait sans trop le savoir vraiment. Etrange? En effet. Et pourtant... Sora posa ses mains sur lui. Riku revint vers lui, l'enlaçant. Il se laissait se faire dévêtir. Il le pouvait. Sora n'avait aucun support sur le temps. Il ne savait pas quand tout cela s'était réellement passé. Mais qu'importe. Une seule chose comptait pour lui. Ou plutôt, une seule personne. Sora n'eut pas le temps de mettre Riku à nus. Sa bouche avait quittée son cou et était descendu sur sa poitrine. Sora gémissait. Ses mains étaient toujours perdus dans les longs cheveux d'argents. Il sentait la bouche contre lui. Elle s'acharnait sur l'un des ses tétons alors que l'autre se faisait martyriser avec tendresse par l'une des mains blanches de Riku. L'autre l'enlaçait.

**_Lui il a sur sa peau tatoué le nom de l'autre_**

**_Elle lui dit qu'il est beau, qu'elle n'en n'aimera pas d'autre_**

**_Elle c'est une trafiquante d'amour, c'est son métier_**

**_Mais ce soir c'est l'amante d'un garçon recherché_**

Sora se laissa glisser le long du mur contre son dos. Ses jambes refusaient de supporter son poids plus longtemps, rendus trop fragiles par le plaisir. Ses mains avaient quitté la douce chevelure et avaient glissés lentement sur le dos. Elles tentaient de s'accrocher à la seule chose tangible dans le monde flou où Sora avait plongé : Riku. Seule réalité maintenu dans l'esprit submergé du plus jeune. Un cri retentit. Un cri de plaisir. Et de surprise. La bouche de Riku était encore descendu plus bas. Bien plus bas que ce à quoi Sora s'était attendu. Mais il ne pouvait s'en plaindre. Et même s'il pouvait, il ne le ferais pas. Et oui Sora, s'était ça, "aimer". Sora aimait Riku. Mais Riku, aimait-il Sora? Lui seul le sait. Tout ce que nous, nous pouvons savoir, c'était que Riku désirait Sora. Et Sora l'acceptait. Même si Riku ne l'aimait pas comme lui, il l'aimait, qu'importe. Il acceptait d'être son amant. Ne serait-ce que pour un soir. Que pour une nuit.

**_Sur le parking des anges_**

**_Plus rien ne les dérange_**

**_La folie les mélange_**

**_C'est la nuit qui les change_**

**_Sur le parking des anges_**

**_Deux anges au petit jour_**

**_On fait l'amour_**

**_On fait l'amour_**

Un nouveau cri. Surprise et plaisir de nouveau mêlés. Accompagné, cette fois, de la douleur. Sora se réveillait soudain de sa torpeur par la douleur de l'entrée d'un intrus en lui. Douleur vite oubliée. Mais trop vite de retour. Riku avait fait entré deux doigts en lui, douloureusement. Mais la douleur s'effaça vite devant l'orgasme qui s'empara soudain de Sora. Un peu violent peut être. Peut être seulement. Les gémissements des deux "enfants" se mêlaient alegrement. Sans honte aucune. Et un cri déchirant. Trop de douleur semblait-il. Une douleur qui se prolongeait durant tout le temps que prit Riku pour le pénétrer. Trop de temps semblait-il.

**_Sur la parking des anges_**

**_Plus rien ne les dérange_**

**_Quand leurs corps se mélange_**

**_Dans la lumière érange_**

**_Sur le parking des anges_**

**_Deux anges au petit jour_**

**_On fait l'amour sur le parking des anges_**

Puis la douleur s'était estompé. Doucement, lentement. Surement. Sora s'en souvenait. Il avait voulu que ce moment dure l'éternité. Oh oui, il aurait voulu. Mais tout à une fin, même si l'on n'en n'a pas toujours conscience. Et là aussi, malgrés le désir que cela ne finisse jamais, ça s'était terminé. Lentement, tout s'était éteint. Le plaisir s'était agrandit durant tout l'échange, et soudain, sans même prévenir, il s'était éteint. Il s'était éteint en ne laissant derrière lui que la fatigue, la satisfaction. Et la peur. Une peur minuscule mais bien présente. Si minuscule, que Sora ne s'était rendu compte que le lendemain en se réveillant.

**_Les hommes sont arrivés avec l'éclat du jour_**

**_Le temps s'est arrêté, suspendu pour toujours_**

Sora marchait toujours dans la ville. La ville et ses rues trop grandes. Trop longues. "Riku..." Un murmure. Un murmure que personne n'entendra jamais. Un murmure que personne ne pourra jamais entendre. Car ce murmure fut les dernières paroles de Sora. Dernières paroles car, trop plongé dans ses souvenirs, il ne vit pas où il était, ni les gens qui criaient, ni le camion qui le faucha.

"Riku..."

* * *

Nan! Pitié! Me jeter pas des pierres! Je vous jure que je suis une gentille personne! C'est mes mains qui ont écrient la fin, toute seule, comme des grandes!

Bon ok, je le ferme. J'espère que ça vous à plut...

Pour toute personne qui lisent "la fauvette qui chante qui sautille" (et j'espère qui y en à qui lisent sinon je prend ma retraite), je sais pas quand je posterait le second chapitre.

Amicalement votre

Aka Hoshi


End file.
